forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
City Watch (Waterdeep)
| leader = | symbol = | favored deity = | favored weapon = | domains = | formed = | disbanded = | basicrefs = | members = | memberstable = | memtableheader = | alignment = | races = Any | memrefs = | allegiances = Open Lord | enemies = | relrefs = | showmembers = yes | orgname = the City Watch of Waterdeep }} The City Watch of Waterdeep served as the police force within the city. Its strict code of conduct and well trained operatives made the Watch one of the most trusted police forces in Faerûn. Organization The Watch's purpose was not only to enforce the law, but also to ensure the well-being of Waterdhavians. | Watchman/Watchwoman | Constable | Sergeant | Armar | Lieutenant | Civilar | Captain | Senior civilar | Major | Ward civilar }} ---- Senior Commanders Grand Civilar • Mage Civilar • Senior Armsmaster ---- Commander of the Watch }} It had a centralized command led by the Commander of the Watch, who supervised three watchlords, or senior commanders: the Mage Civilar in charge of the wizard corps; the Senior Armsmaster, who was in charge of supplies and reported directly to the Commander of the Watch; and the Grand Civilar, who commanded the ward civilars and held the same rank as the Mage Civilar. The Commander of the Watch reported directly to the Open Lord. Each ward of Waterdeep was patrolled by a division of the Watch under the command of a ward civilar, or major, who oversaw all the senior civilars commanding the watch stations of their respective wards. Each guard post was commanded by a senior civilar or captain, sometimes referred to as a rorden, who commanded a number of patrols. Senior civilars also performed duties as orsars, acting as envoys and prisoner escorts; and as guardswords, in charge of patrolling the docks and gates. Each patrol was headed by a civilar, or lieutenant, also known as a swordcaptain or amlar. Typical patrol groups included one armar, or sergeant, also known as a "sword", and two or more constables, also known as "blades", patrolmen, or watchmen/watchwomen. Activities and Whaelgond Way.]] The City Watch performed everyday policing duties. They never acted outside the walls of the city and did not pay much attention to the city's sewers. They were a peacekeeping force, also responsible for solving crimes and apprehending criminals. During particularly busy hours at important intersections, the Watch also employed traffic wardens to manage the flow of people and vehicles. Traffic wardens carried two flags: one blue, which signaled for traffic to proceed, and one yellow, which signaled for it to stop. They also employed whistles to call the attention of passersby, if necessary. Tactics When within the walls of Waterdeep, the City Watch typically patrolled in groups of four, with two patrolmen, one armar, and one civilar. In calmer districts such as the Castle Ward, those detachments were even smaller, often consisting of only two officers. Conversely, locations such as the Dock Ward were patrolled by groups of eight during the day and twelve at night. Many spellcasters within the City Watch were trained in the use of the spell ''trembling horn, which was developed for the organization by Thyri Snome. It allowed watchmen place an invisible, magical tracer that caused alarm-like effects that were widely recognizable among the Waterdhavian populace. Base of Operations The Watch's main base of operations was the Palace of Waterdeep. There were multiple City Watch posts in Waterdeep. They were usually not located on the main streets, but were all identified by a green and gold lantern that hung outside, permanently lit by a continual flame spell. These posts served as local headquarters, armories, stations for people to report crimes, and temporary jailhouses to hold prisoners until they were moved to a courthouse. Watch stations were always led by a captain. Possessions .'']] Members of the City Watch typically wore leather and chain armor and carried sturdy rods like clubs, short swords, and daggers. Many of them also carried unique sounding horns, that functioned along with specific spells unique to the members of their organization. In the 14 century DR, City Watch captains carried an ''amulet of the Watch, a magic item that allowed the wearer to summon reinforcements from the Watch or from the City Guard. In the 15 century DR, officers who achieved the rank of captain were awarded a badge of the Watch, a magic item that provided the wearer with additional protection against attacks and allowed the Open Lord to immediately know the wearer's location. Only the Open Lord could award badges of the Watch. History Members * Brace Ulmemur: former adventurer turned City Watchmen circa 1372 DR * Derek Windsfire: was The Grand Civilar in command of the seven ward civilars circa 1372 DR *Emmer Jundhyl: was a watch civilar of the North Ward circa 1372 DR * Helve Urtrace: was the Senior Armsmaster circa 1372 DR * Captain Hyustus Staget circa ''1492 DR * Mulgor of Tyr: was a collector-of-fees ''circa 1372 DR * Ilph: was the Senior Skulk of the Castle Ward circa 1372 DR * Captain Jalester Silvermane circa ''1492 DR * Olophin yn Zelmazzar: was a senior civilar of the Trades Ward ''circa 1372 DR * Captain Rulathon: was the Commander of the Watch circa 1372 DR * Sergeant Saeth Cromley: was retired, but sometimes helped with investigations * Thyriellentha Snome: was the Mage Civilar circa 1372 DR Appendix Notes Appearances ;Adventures * Waterdeep: Dragon Heist * Waterdeep: Dungeon of the Mad Mage (mentioned only) ;Novels * Mistshore External Links * The City Watch of Waterdeep, Part One * The City Watch of Waterdeep, Part Two References Category:Peacekeeping organizations Category:Organizations in Waterdeep Category:Organizations on the Sword Coast North Category:Organizations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Organizations in Faerûn Category:Organizations on Toril Category:Organizations Category:Law enforcement organizations